


What He Wants, He Gets

by Tahlruil



Series: Of Avengers and Wolves [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, If Slow Moving, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Tony Stark, What Steve Wants Tony Gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahlruil/pseuds/Tahlruil
Summary: Steve knows he's a werewolf now, even if Tony has managed to keep it from the rest of the team. And they were together, though moving a bit too slow for his wolf's tastes. His mate is at least admitting to their bond, but wouldn't yet accept Tony's bite. And that was fine - a decision not to be made lightly. It made Tony's wolf anxious and eager to prove his worthiness, however... so Tony starts working hard to ensure Steve's happiness. Even if he has to fight for it.For my 'a battle/fight/confrontation' prompt.





	What He Wants, He Gets

**Author's Note:**

> Another very quickly written and under-edited piece. XD I was going to do a stand-alone story for this prompt, but when I woke up this morning I had this idea, and now it's a fic! XD
> 
> This might turn into another series that I update if I have prompts that fit into the universe? I don't know? I never know. :'D
> 
> Maybe leave a comment? <3

The first person to butt up against Tony’s extreme eagerness to please his mate was (of course) Clint. With Tony’s inner wolf pushing him to prove to Steve that he was a good and worthing mate there were bound to be problems. That was made especially true by the fact that they’d done nothing but snuggle and hold hands - it wasn’t enough to make him feel secure in his claim… but he’d rather deal with that than pressure Steve into accepting his claim.

What that meant for Tony was that he was willing to do anything to please and protect his mate. So when Clint tried to steal the last piece of supreme pizza - the piece that Steve had very clearly expressed wanting as he headed for the communal kitchen for a drink - Tony saw red. Only his continued desire to keep his nature to himself (and Steve, because Steve could know everything now) kept him from growling and leaping at the cocky archer. He could feel his lips peeling back from his teeth in a silent snarl, but he and his wolf had no desire to end the expression.

“That’s Steve’s.” His voice was full of a threatening rumble, and he knew he was being way too intense for a human. Tony could feel the weight of everyone else’s eyes, and it made his wolf want to snap and growl at them to mind their own business. Clint had stopped halfway to his mouth, pointed end of the pizza drooping as he blinked at Tony. After a moment he seemed to recover from his shock, because his eyes narrowed in what Tony knew was a direct challenge.

“It was still in the box, Stark. That means it wasn’t anyone’s yet. Steve demolished like, four pizza’s anyway - not getting this slice won’t kill him.”

“He said he wanted it.”

“And then he left - move your feet, lose your… uh. Pizza.” Turning to Nat, Clint made a face. “Not as effective when it doesn’t rhyme. Naaat, Tony’s trying to take away my pizza.”

“I’m not getting in the middle of this, the Widow answered wisely. “Sort it out for yourselves.”

“There’s nothing to ‘sort out’. Steve wanted that piece, and there’s still a few slices of meat lover’s left. Clint can have those.”

“But I want this one!”

“Then you should have taken it before Steve decided he wanted it.”

“That’s not fair! Fuck Tony. I know you two are like… a thing now, but that doesn’t mean-”

Steve would be back any second, and he wouldn’t like knowing that Tony was so intent on protecting a slice of pizza. He had to end this now. “Clint, if you don’t put that slice back in the box right now, I will never make another trick arrow for you. Ever.”

“That a threat?”

“A promise.” Clint stared at him a few seconds longer, then reluctantly set the piece down. It was just a little worse for the wear, many of the toppings having slid down away from the crust, but Steve didn’t appear to mind when he came back. And when he gave a soft noise of enjoyment while biting into the slice he’d wanted and Tony defended, he couldn’t help but preen before tucking himself close to Steve’s side.

Tony was a good mate.

~.~.~

The next time he felt Steve’s happiness was being threatened, he’d gone to an auction house to have them source a set of antique art supplies and art books. He figured that even if the supplies weren’t still serviceable, Steve would appreciate the gesture. His mate liked to hold onto things, enjoyed keeping parts of the past alive - he was sure that this gift would be well received. He brought Bruce with him, mostly as a way to get his science bro out of the tower for a day. They had a leisurely lunch beforehand, discussing and debating the merits of a few new scientific theories.

It was fun and interesting, and Bruce was smiling and having a good time instead of brooding about the ‘monster’ inside of him. When his packmates were content so was his wolf, and so Tony had been in an exceptionally good mood when they got to the auction house.

A mood that promptly plummeted when he realized he had serious competition for his planned upon gift. Another buyer had expressed interest, and the seller had decided to pit them against each other. From the slightly sour expression on the auction house’s representative, he was displeased that his work was being undermined.

The other interested party was a woman he’d never met before, or didn’t remember if he had. He knew her type though, spoiled and rich with daddy’s money - the sort of person that couldn’t comprehend the fact that things might not go their way. Their offers climbed higher and higher, to the point where Bruce had tried to tug on his arm to get him to leave. He’d pointed out that Steve would hate knowing Tony had spent so much money on him, while Tony answered that he had no intention of letting Steve find out how much the set had cost him.

This was the perfect courting gift for his mate, and Tony was _not_ going to lose it because of some pampered princess.

From the expression on her face, she knew it wasn’t even about the set anymore; she just didn’t want him to win. A growl began to creep into his voice every time he made a counteroffer, slowly growing louder and more menacing in nature. That seemed to unnerve her, and she began to edge away from him… but she wouldn’t stop upping the price.

Finally, when they reached $75,000, she paused. From the nervous way she began to chew on her lower lip, Tony knew they’d just reached the limit of what daddy had authorized. She asked them to wait one moment, then went to one side to make a phone call. When he heard her start to argue and whine, he knew he’d _won_. Tony had succeeded in winning a prize for his mate, one that he was certain to treasure. She glowered at him when she left, stamping her feet like a child having a tantrum - Tony just gave her a cheerful wave.

Steve loved the antique set, and spent hours pouring over the books and supplies. Tony reveled in his mate’s obvious excitement and joy, the wolf in him wanting to dance, leap and howl with delight. He ignored all the curious, quizzical looks Bruce kept sending him, because it didn’t matter.

His mate was pleased, and maybe soon they could make their bond official.

~.~.~

Battles were different, now that Steve had agreed with the idea the someday in the (hopefully near) future, he would accept Tony’s bite. He could still work within the team structure, and Iron Man mostly listened to Captain America’s orders - as much as he ever had, anyway. But if Steve was in any real danger? Tony went immediately to his defense, snarling and growling and merciless. It didn’t happen every fight, but he was always alert to the possibility, and JARVIS monitored Steve’s vitals and health with even more rigor than he did Tony’s. The other Avengers started to make jokes about Iron Man’s new priorities, but the issue mostly went unaddressed.

Until the day Steve got skewered by chance while they were facing a minor, wannabe supervillain. As soon as he was informed, Tony howled in fury - later he would be glad the sound hadn’t been transmitted to any of the other Avengers. In the moment though, all Tony could think about was that his _mate_ was _hurt_ , and he was going to kill the man responsible. Iron Man stopped playing nice, stopped caring about working with the team and not being reckless. He ripped through the mutated, grotesque minions of their opponent quickly, ignoring all the small hurts and bruises he got in the process. He ignored all the shouts and questions from the other Avengers, ignored Captain America’s reassurances that he was fine and Tony could stop; none of it mattered.

He was going to protect Steve even if his mate didn’t think he needed it.

Once all the villains minions had met their end at Tony’s hand, he turned his focus on the ringleader. When he set down in front of the idiot who had been the cause of Steve’s pain, he didn’t bother to stay in the suit. His wolf was demanding a far more physical confrontation, the urge to bite and rend flesh pounding in his veins. Tony could feel his muscles bulging and his joints shifting as a transformation threatened; he held on to his human form by the skin of his teeth. When he started a vicious attack on the dead-man-walking, his wolf settled just enough to avoid giving himself away. It did nothing to assuage his need for vengeance, the urge to make sure this man could never, ever hurt Steve ever again. Tony hit him over and over, long after his opponent had fallen to the ground, crying and begging for mercy.

It took Steve grabbing hold of his arm and whispering urgently into his ear that he was fine but needed medical attention to get Tony to stop. Though his other packmates were clearly distressed by his show of violence, he didn’t stop to soothe them or answer their questions. Instead he calmly stepped away from the man who was sadly not dead, blood dripping from his knuckles. Without a word he got into the suit, then scooped Steve into his arms and flew them directly to the tower.

Steve was fine, of course, his Super Soldier healing taking care of the wound within a few hours. He put up with Tony’s fussing and hovering with a small exasperated smile. He let Tony bring him food and drinks, allowed Tony to tuck him into bed, and let Tony hold his hand for hours.

Once Steve fell asleep, belly full and body exhausted from the hard work of healing, Tony turned his attention to the rest of his pack. While JARVIS kept a close eye on Steve, Tony took care of the rest of the Avengers, making sure their few injuries was treated and they had enough food. He built a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor of the living room on the common floor and insisted everyone relax in it as while they watched movies - even Nat grudgingly accepted in the end. Touch and the comfort of packmates was important after any fight, but especially after Tony had lost control so badly. He left shortly before the first movie was over, wolf insisting Tony check on Steve. 

His mate woke up briefly when Tony entered the room, just long enough to tug him onto the bed. Snuggled up to Steve, he stayed just this side of falling asleep for a long time, wolf still too on edge to let him relax completely. Just before he did fall asleep, he had JARVIS show him what was going on in the common room - he was pleased to see his pack sleeping, curled around each other in ways that would have them embarrassed in the morning. His idea had been a good one, and the last thought of his wolf before they slept was that he was not only a good mate - he was a good alpha too.

From then on, Steve took a little more care to avoid being hurt. The rest of the Avengers had his back a little more, and on occasions when Steve _was_ injured, they worked to end the fight quickly and get to the cause of said injury before Tony could beat them to a pulp. Steve rolled his eyes a lot and protested the need for Tony’s protectiveness… but he was just as vicious when Tony was hurt.

Steve was a good mate too.

~.~.~

The team quickly learned that when both Tony and Steve were around, Steve got whatever he wanted. Extra turns when they played video games, first choice of what movies they watched… Tony made sure he got it. Steve was often the one who got to pick where they went out for dinner and where they ordered takeout from, with Tony menacing anyone who tried to protest - but only where Steve couldn’t see. If it happened in public with a stranger, heaven help the poor soul who made Steve frown or who took anything Tony thought Steve wanted. His mate didn’t seem fully aware of Tony’s constant, small battles of will against the world and just seemed happy at his new surge of luck.

Steve didn’t wear his claiming mark yet, and maybe they hadn’t quiet got to kissing or other things… but Steve was still Tony’s. He would continue to work hard to prove his suitability as a mate, because Steve so effortlessly did the same for him. And if the rest of his pack was looking at him with suspicion sometimes, well… that was okay. If Nat was dropping subtle mentions of werewolves and Clint was doing the same without nearly as much tact, he could put up with that. He didn’t mind Bruce taking samples of his blood, or the way Thor began regaling them all with tales of the weres found in Asgard and the other nine realms.

His mate was happy and content, and never wanted for anything.

Tony was a good mate.


End file.
